More Than a Glee Club
More Than a Glee Club is the seventh episode of The Music Book. It aired on August 11, 2013. Plot : Read the episode here. Ellie and Gideon are at the coffee shop, presumably on a date. Ellie reveals the week's theme in glee club (friendship) and that Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel have assigned her to mentor Paige. Gideon reminds Ellie she needs to apologize. Danielle and Neal enter Calhoun Coffee, and Ellie exchanges a tense glance with Danielle. Ian sorts through his mail as he walks down the hall. He shows Connor and Neal the applications he received for five music colleges. Ian explains he wants to go to one of those schools, but his parents expect him to attend an Ivy League college and study pre-law. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel sing "Both of Us" in glee club to remind the Dixie Singers of the week's theme and to get them geared up for Sectionals. Ellie and Paige meet on the sidewalk in front of their dorm. Ellie asks Paige to meet her for a mentoring session in the Half Moon on Thursday. Connor comes up with a plan to help Ian out with his parents. He emails Mr. and Mrs. Scott to ask for a video chat with them the next night. However, he pretends to be Ian. During the Skype call, Connor and Neal argue for Ian's case, explaining his love for music. Ian enters unexpectedly, and his parents shoot down his dreams. They abruptly end the conversation, and Ian yells at Connor and Neal. Ian enters glee club. Connor and Neal apologize for interfering and then sing "Count on Me" to their roommate. Trista and Paige are talking in the park. Paige reveals what Ellie has told her, and Trista promises Ellie isn't planning a prank. Meanwhile, Ellie and Cate are trying to find a song for Ellie and Paige to sing. Cate starts to play "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and it gives Ellie an idea. Paige enters the Half Moon where Ellie is waiting. They sing "There's a Place For Us." Ellie apologizes and tells Paige there is room for both of them in the Dixie Singers. Devin, Gideon, and Trista appear, as they were listening in. Paige treats them all to Calhoun Coffee. As they leave, Danielle steps out of the wings, revealing she was listening in. Ian appears in the library and carries some envelopes to the student post office. He walks to his room and immediately opens his laptop and Skypes with his parents. Ian tells them he sent in his college applications, but not to Ivy League schools as Mr. and Mrs. Scott were expecting. Ian explains he's following his dreams, and like his parents did in their last video chat, Ian abruptly ends the conversation. Connor and Neal tell him that they'll be there for him. The three officially become friends. Danielle calls Ellie. It's revealed Danielle asked her to the Half Moon to sing "Breathe." She apologizes to Ellie, as well. The glee club gathers at a luxury bus, and Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel count off heads. Ellie runs up with Gideon, and Gabrielle - who is late - hurries over with Winston, explaining he wants to watch the Dixie Singers perform as well. Everyone gets on the bus, and they're off to Sectionals! Songs Trivia *Its air date was pushed back from August 4 to August 11. *There is an error at the end of the episode. Mr. Dominguez says, "Louisville, here we come!" when Sectionals are actually in Lexington.